


The Fools Journey of Fatherhood

by Thatdambingewatcher



Series: Remember the fireflies [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A bunch of cute little chapters of the baby growing up, Ayahina if you squint, Bromance, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Funny, I know everyone hates ocs, Okay a little bit of saddness here and there, One Big Family, Started after 86 came out, Uncle!Yomo, aunt!Hinami, aunt!Touka, but you know what yolo, i really wanted fatherly Kaneki, no ships, okay, one eyed ghoul, so anything after that probably isn't gonna be in this story, uncle!Ayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdambingewatcher/pseuds/Thatdambingewatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd really think people had learned their lesson with experiments</p><p>But no, Kaneki is now the proud father of a tube baby.</p><p>But it can't be that hard to raise a kid right?</p><p>Let the parenthood games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this came out after chapter 86 so if things don't fit after that, sorry
> 
> But I really wanted fatherly Kaneki and :re squad being the best aunts and uncles.
> 
> A lot of this is gonna be based off my own experience with siblings, nieces, and nephews.

"What is this?"

"People typically call them babies"

Kaneki rolled his eyes at Uta "but why are you giving one to me?" He asked looking at the small child in his arms who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Well you see, your her father"

"I'm what?"

"Well sadly you see people were messing with their experiments again, and now you have a kid, with out getting to do the fun part of having kids"

Kaneki face went slightly red "I'm giving the kid to you because it's your choice, Kill her, leave her at a orphanage, or even keep her, her mother doesn't care so that leaves it up to you"

"all I know is leaving the kid here, will only cause trouble" Uta added before walking off.

"Who's h-her mother?" Kaneki blurted out and Uta turned to him before smiling "I think it's fairly oblivious"

Kaneki looked down at the little girl he was right, it was very oblivious.

  
"Fair well, King, oh and choose wisely" Uta said before disappearing into the tunnels.

Banjou and Yomo looked at each other having a telepathic conversation, then picked up Ayato and Hinami heading back to :re

Kaneki stared at the little girl, the danger she would be in, the danger she could be, what was the right choice, kill her so she wouldn't have to grow up in this messed up world, maybe even messing it up more herself, leave her somewhere letting her be someone else's problem, or keep her and raise her.

The baby stirred opening her eyes, looking at her new surroundings.

the twos matching pairs of grey eyes met, and not even a second later she game him a gummy smile.

"Kaneki...." Touka began "if you want we could deal with....everything for you" she said struggling with the right words, she couldn't make Kaneki do that on his own, big strong half ghoul or not he still had a heart, and she didn't think he could dispose of a child, his none the less.

"No, we've had a long day, let's just go home and figure this out in the morning" Kaneki stated finally walking

"I'm tired"

 

~

 

By the time they made it home it was four am, the othets had gone to sleep.

  
Except Kaneki, who sat in the desk chair with only light of the small desk lamp.

he hadn't lied, he was exhausted, but he couldn't stop thinking.

"You're still awake" he turned to Touka, who was leaning in the doorway with two coffees in her hands.

"Ya, I can't sleep" he sighed Touka nodded handing him the cup "Touka, I'm gonna ask for a big favor"

Touka held her breath, was he really gonna do it, or rather have her do it.

She could see where he was standing, the world was messed up, and to let a child live in it, to grow in it couldn't be good, maybe killing her, keeping her from suffering was the best answer.

She wouldn't have to suffer, she'd go wherever her parents were, where Hinamis parents, where countless people who she had cared about were there, ' _Guys please take care of her_ '

"But first what do you think of this name"

' _Wait what_ '

"Wait what" she walked over and looked on the desk, he had been writing, he was writing names.

_'千世'  
Chiyo_

"It's cute but-"

"good it's not stupid right? Who would wanna live with a stupid name for their entire life"

"Kaneki it's beautiful, but are you..."

"I wanna make this world better, not just for everyone, but for her too" he said looking down "but I can't do that and be here, at least not all the time" Touka stared at him.

"you want me to take care of her"

"Yes"

"Your leaving again"

"Not yet, I wanna stay for awhile until she old enough to understand why I have to go"

"Kaneki..."

"When opened her eyes I saw mine, she's mine, my daughter, and I love her"

when she had smiled he fell for her, her smile was so pure, so beautiful.

  
"I wanna make this world a place where ghouls and human can live peacefully, a world where both sides of her are accepted and at peace-" he continued

"I will" Touka stopped him "but you can't just run off, you have to come back as often as possible"

Touka didn't want him to leave, and she didn't know the first thing about raising a baby, but she knew this time he wasn't running away, this time he was like a soldier being shipped off.

she could tell it was hurting him, the thought that one day he'd have to leave them again.

Kaneki smiled

"I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千 (chi) thousand  
> 世 (yo) worlds   
>  So Chiyo means Thousand worlds, I really felt like the name would be something Kaneki picked.


	2. The aunt and uncle shopping adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki attempts and fails to parent half asleep, and  
> Touka and Ayato have a shopping adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important stuff at the end notes!
> 
> So anyway a person asked about Chiyos mother and the answer is:
> 
> Not telling.
> 
> It will become more obvious in later chapters though, but I'd to see your guys guesses and reasoning behind them.

After Touka and his conversation they went to bed, thinking everything was solved and done for.

Well they forgot one big thing,

They had to take care of a newborn.

It was five am when the crying began causing everyone to jump out of their beds, rushing to the baby, who was lying in the makeshift crib made out of a laundry basket and a bunch of blankets.

It was now seven am and the kid hadn't stopped crying, after explaining Kanekis choice to the three oblivious ghouls, Kaneki had attempted to take care of child by himself, claiming she was his responsibility, but after passing out on the bed with her in his arms (still crying),  
Touka took her, letting him sleep peacefully....with a pillow replacing the child. 

Now the Yomo, Ayato, Hinami, and her were in the kitchen attempting to figure out what the 'screaming demon' wanted (Ayatos words).

"Maybe she needs changed?" Hinami suggested causing both Yomo and her to look at the two siblings.

"Not it" the siblings said together tiredly.

"Ayato you were last" Touka said resting her head on ten table "you check"

"What! But it's not even-"

"I will pull a half killed 2.0 on your ass if you don't check"

Ayato eyes widen as he sneaks a glance at Kanekis door down the hall.

"I hate you all" grumbling he picked up the crying baby up by the armpits before bring her closer and sniffing "she doesn't smell like shit"

"What about piss?"

"I can't smell that"

"Then you gotta look in the diaper"

"No fucking way"

"Ayato you have too"

"But isn't that like a invasion of privacy"

"Oh my god She's a baby"

"You're both hopeless" Yomo grumbled taking Chiyo, and checking the diaper properly "thank god" he muttered laying her back in makeshift crib.

"Okay so that's not the problem, now what?" Ayato asked.

"maybe she's hungry?" Hinami suggested "Do we have anything to feed her?" Ayato asked Yomo looked around "no, we don't have diapers either"

"Well it looks like we're shoppings who's coming?" Touka said lifting her head standing up.

"I don't know a lot about babies, so I shouldn't go" Hinami said, but in all honestly she just wanted to get more sleep.

"I'll go" Ayato said, he would do anything to get away from the demon.

he stood up opening the door, but not before noticing Touka picking up Chiyo.

"Wait your taking it?!"

"It's her, and we need baby things, so we should bring the baby we need things for" Touka said glaring at the boy

"Never mind I'm not-"

"There's no backing out, you already volunteered c'mon" she said grabbing Ayatos ear and dragging him out the open door.

~

The taxi ride to the store was probably the best part of the morning, Chiyo ended up calming down by staring out the window falling asleep.

_'Car rides calm her down, I'll remember that'_

They arrived at the superstore exiting the car, Touka handed Chiyo to a stuttering Ayato while she paid the driver.

Turning back too the two she couldn't help but laugh and take a quick photo with her phone.

Ayato arms were stiff and in a awkward pose holding the baby far away as possible from him, while he look at the baby like she was a bomb.

"Hey!" He grumbled hearing the click of the camera

"Memories Ayato, I'll show this to everyone and be like 'yes this is the great bad former Aogiri executive, terrified of a newborn'" she said pushing his arms closer to him gently, before walking into the store.

"You're not gonna take her back!" He said walking slowly so he didn't wake up the child "They say the best way to overcome fears is too confront them" she said grabbing a cart.

They made their way to the most obvious place to shop, the baby section.

_'Okay think, she's hungry so bottles!'_

But upon reaching the aisle all she wanted to do was turn around,

Hundreds of different bottles covered the shelves.

"Which one do we even pick?!" She practically yelled

"I don't know just grab a pack and let's get the heck out of dodge"

"No no, there's like different types, like look at the numbers, special features, and stuff"

"Okay just grab the ones you'd think would work"

Touka groaned "if I knew what would work I wouldn't be complaining!" She said glancing at she section before grabbing a pack of pink flower bottles that were really small, then turning to the baby formula, which was now her second regret of the morning.

There was double the amount of formula, then their had been bottles.

"Do we even know it's age?" Ayato asked looked at the ages that were printed on the containers "She, Ayato, no, but she's pretty tiny, so maybe like a month or two?" She said

"Can she even have this, I mean she's  
a ghoul right? We don't even know how much of a ghoul though"

"Fuck" Touka said rubbing her face'

"What do baby ghouls even eat"

"Breast milk from-"

"Okay then feed her!" Ayato said trying to give the baby to her.

"You idiot! I can't!"

"Why not you have boobs?!"

"Only women nursing have breast milk!"

"What?"

"Oh my god you don't know anything" Touka said rolling her eyes "we'll just grab some formula and wish for the best" she said grabbing the cheapest formula for 0-3 month old there was.

_'Okay Touka think what did Ayato have when he was little'_

Then it hit her like the steal beams that fell on Rize.

"Pacis!" She gasped running over "What?" Ayato asked confused.

"When you were little you had one and refused to give it up, and I've seen women with their babies always use it calm their kid down" she said looking at the pacifiers.

She remembered he how he would cry when their parents would take them away, so they set a new rule that if he had one that he had to stay seated.

It took about a week until Ayato finally gave up and surrendered his pacifier.

Ayato looked at them before he zoned in on one packet of three throwing it into the basket, Touka stared at him "It had a cool fishes on it" he shrugged.

They strolled through the aisles stopping at the toys after Ayato insisted that despite his lack of knowledge of children,  
he knew kids need toys.

their was a fluffy white bunny the size of the Chiyo, a rattle, and some kind of toy where the baby lays on their back and plays with the toys dangling above them in their cart.

Ayato thought they were done, until Touka had wandered into the clothes section.

"Kill me" he begged

~

By the time they had checked out, they had three bags filled with baby clothes.

Through the horrors of the baby clothes section, Ayato had become more comfortable with the child, and actually held her properly.

When they made it home they found Kaneki (with a terrible case of bed head) panicking with Hinami trying to calm him down, but he quickly turned his attention to them running over, taking Chiyo out of Ayato arms with a breath of relief.

"Relax we just took her shopping to get things she needed" Touka said placing the bags on the table.

"Well I hope you got diapers, because she needs change" Kaneki said his nose twisting at the smell.

Both Ayato and Touka looked at each other.

"Fuck" Ayato grumbled "I knew we forgot something"

~

After Ayato and Touka refused to go out again, poor Chiyo ended up in a diaper made out of one of those dinner napkins that you use at fancy restaurants, though she didn't seem to mind.

After she woke up, She started crying and Kaneki feed her with the newly bought formula and bottle.

"Your pretty good with her, when your not so sleep deprived you could confuse her with a pillow, did you ever take care of any kids?" Touka asked looking at him burping her.

"When I was in high school I took a class, and you and your parent had to take care of a doll for a week"

"What did you get?"

"I failed, I let Hide have the doll for a night and he lost it" Touka didn't miss the wince he made at saying his best friends name.

"What?!"

"We found it six months later on his neighbors roof"

"How?!"

"I still don't know to this day, I choose not to think about it" Kaneki sighed shaking his head but with a small smile "but that was a stupid class, I don't know a lot about caring for kids"

"Well no one here does, if it helps"

"Not really"

"Well neither did the first people on earth Onii-chan, yet we're here so if they  
Figured it out, we can!" Hinami piped up, Kaneki smiled at her.

"Well I researched it a little online and printed out a list of things we need, but I think we should have someone come check her out" Ayato said walking into the room.

They three looked at him with surprise

"Aw look who's becoming all caring" Touka teased

"Shut the fuck up"

"L-Like a doctor?" Kaneki stuttered, he's not a very big fan of them after well everything.

"don't worry I got this covered" Touka said noticing Kaneki's discomfort, she pulled out her phone and typing in a number.

"Touka I don't know-"

"Oh don't worry you know them, and trust them....hopefully"

"What?"

Touka put her finger on her lips signaling him to 'shut up' "hey shitty Nishiki, get your ass over her, oh and bring your girlfriend too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite sex obsessed idiot will arrive the next chapter ;)
> 
> Also Ayato is lowkey becoming a caring Uncle.
> 
> There wasn't a lot of Chiyo activity in this chapter but don't worry more parenting challenges shall arrive.
> 
> And the pacifier thing, my parents did that too me, I was obsessed with mine, and that was how they made me stop obsessing. 
> 
> So if you can't guess a lot of this is gonna be real life events based off raising my sister, niece, nephew, or me. 
> 
> And something important, if you read my other story I mentioned this, I'm currently looking for a apartment with my mom, and staying with a friend. 
> 
> My mental and physical life are pretty unstable so updates may be meh and not planned the following weeks.


	3. The doctor is in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old faces show up, and Kaneki has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since we didn't have a TGRE chapter, I decided to make this kinda sad so you still get your weekly dose of suffering ;)
> 
> Also I drew a older version of Chiyo out of pure boredom:   
>  http://thatdambingewatcher.tumblr.com/post/148859492052/kaneki-金気-chiyo-千世-thousand-worlds-the

"So what I got from your story is that you're still a virgin"

"You're an idiot" Touka face palmed, after telling Nishiki the story of how they got Chiyo, this is the first thing to come out of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes "I still don't understand how this involves me"

Kaneki looked down at Chiyo who he was swaying gently "we need someone to give her a check up, to make sure everything's okay"

"And we don't have a lot allies who are educated in the medical field, all we have is you shithead, well and your girlfriend" Touka motioned her head to Kimi who was standing quietly next to the door.

"You're not exactly giving me a good reason to do this, I have other priorities, and they top some snotty tube kid" Nishiki scowled

"What sex?" Touka asked crossing her arms "Shut up!" He yelled at her.

"Make me"

"I'll beat- actually you know what cmon Kimi-Kimi?!"

He looked at his girlfriend who had made her way to Kaneki "she's adorable may I?"

Kaneki nodded handing her the baby, Nishiki noses crinkled and her crossed his arms.

"My guess is that she's about two months old, but she's small for her age if she is" she examined the baby closer "she how her skins kinda yellow on her face, it's because lack of Vitamin C, so lay her crib in front of a window, so she can get some"

"Well first we have to get a crib" Ayato muttered crossing his arms.

"What and how is she eating?"

"She's drinking formula, she spit up a little at first, but the rest of the bottle went down fine"

"I see, what I think is that when's she's still little she should be fine with just regular human food, but when she's older to create a kagune she's going to need to digest Rc cells" she looked at Kanekis now pale face "but that's up to you, and she may not even need to digest them, she's a very special case with not a lot information on it"

Kaneki slowly nodded.

~

"from what I can see she's very healthy" Kimi said as she headed out the door.

"Finally" Nishiki grumbled leaving his pouting stop against wall for out the door.

"but if you see anything that your suspicious of, here's my number just call" Kaneki took her card and closed the door.

Touka and Yomo had headed downstairs to open up :re, and Hinami went back into the bedrooms to sleep.

That left Ayato and him alone, in the living room, in a very awkward silence.

"Why are you so upset about the whole eating thing?"

Kaneki now missed that awkward silence.

"Why do you care?"

"Because anything is better then this awkward silence, even a intervention with you" he motioned to the white haired male

"Intervention?"

"Don't try avoid the topic, answer"

"I guess I kinda hoped..." Kaneki sighed looking at the basket/crib "she could have a normal life"

"Well it's normal for a ghoul" Ayato shrugged "I mean if you get their mind in the right stand point young, they don't have a problem eating"

"I've never been comfortable eating, and the fact is that she's part human and ghoul, so she's even if she she chooses to eat ghoul meat," he shuddered memories resurfacing "she will eating the species that's apart of her, won't that kind of hurt her in a way"

"And its not just that, I realized that she needs to be protected, for not only being who she is, but being her mothers and mines kid, she has double, if not triple amount of forces after her" Kaneki rubbed his face.

"It hit me, she will constantly be in trouble, so she will have learn to fight, and to have a kagune..." He held his tears back "she won't have a normal safe life"

How much would she have to suffer, would she constantly hate herself for hurting her both of her own kinds, for always being under risk, for never having a place in the ghoul world or human world, without lying or pretending,

Would she suffer more then he did?

"So what your saying is she's screwed"

He looked at the teen "I thought that same thing for awhile, that life was pointless, terrible, nothing except constant suffering, but" Ayato paused "I met someone who showed me something great in this world, something worth fighting for, to live for, love"

"She's gonna be surrounded by us, people who are going to protect, and love her" he placed his hand on Kanekis shoulder "and even if it hurts, she'll be surrounded by love, and love can even make the worse things, fade away"

"And you said your going to fix this messed up world right? Sure it may take awhile, but in the end it will be worth it, it's the light at the end of the dark suffering tunnel"

The two stared at each other for the longest time.

"How poetic" Touka stood in the doorway, smirking.

"What do you want idiot?!"

"Help, we've been gone for days, food went bad, so you gotta help restock the baked goods and junk"

Ayato sat still, while Kaneki stood up "no not you, you gotta stay with her, Ayato get your lazy ass up and help"

"What no-?!" Touka glared at him

"2.0"

"Fuck, fine I'm coming"

The two left leaving Kaneki and Chiyo alone.

_'Maybe I can get some peace and quiet'_

Cries rang out

_'Nope'_

This cry was different from earlier, earlier Is was more like whining, but this one was like a full out sob.

He stood up he picked her up, but not before noticing she was still asleep.

_'Night terrors?'_

He gently rocked her causing her to open her eyes, tears still running down her little face, but she had stopped crying,  
and instead game him a gummy smile.

_'What could a two month old have nightmares about?'_

He quickly scratched the thought, remembering she's been in a lab, and a prison for all of her life until now.

She was one of his rays of light in his dark world, and he wanted to make sure she always retained her light.

Chiyo reached out grabbing his pinky "You'll be safe, I promise, nothing will ever happen to you" he whispered pressing a kiss on her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next weeks will be happier and funnier.
> 
> I was just in a sad chapters mode this week i dont know why, but I wrote like 4 different sad chapters for different stories.
> 
> Also if you think Nishiki is being a bigger ass then normal, well there's reasons.
> 
> 1\. He's still salty about the Haise vs Serpant fight  
> 2\. He's horny  
> 3\. He doesn't trust Chiyo cause of her origins, he thinks she'll just cause trouble, and turn bad herself.
> 
> But don't worry he will warm up to her ;)


	4. Attack on building furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are directions so complicated.  
> Yomo is so done,  
> Ayato and Kaneki may fight,  
> And Chiyo learns a important lesson.
> 
> And a dash angst at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's my moms birthday, so I wanted to get this out.
> 
> One yes I have a father, my mom andhim were together until I turned 10, and our relationship sucks, and he was rarely home, so my mom basically raised me. 
> 
> I really appreciate her, and know she tries hard, being a single mom with 4 kids, she messes up sometimes, and I know how hard it to be a mother (no I'm not one, but I did practically mother my sister and brother at my dads) 
> 
> So this chapter focuses on family and the struggles, 
> 
> Even if that struggle is building baby furniture.
> 
> Happy birthday mom ;)
> 
> Next I think I'll do a New Years chapter.

 

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Touka gapped looking at the directions, for building the crib.

All the pieces were scattered around the floor, ready to be built, while the directions resided in her hands.

"It looks more like a puzzle then directions?! " she threw the booklet onto the ground "Isn't that the opposite of its purpose?!"

"Touka, we kinda need those" Kaneki sighed picking up the directions.

"Why don't we just wing it, I mean it can't be that hard?!" She ripped it out of his hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Listen, I just spent four hours, in the labyrinth they call IKEA, I don't need to be solving fuckin riddles on top of that"

Kaneki wasn't sure if he should argue, or just go with the Touka flow.

Baby gibberish could be heard from the other room, and Kaneki went to get up.

"Chiyos awake, I'll go get her, youguys solvethegrandmysterycalledacrib" Touka said in a rush, walking out of the room, with the directions.

Leaving Ayato, Yomo, and Kaneki to solve the mystery.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say she's not coming back anytime soon" Kaneki sighed, and the men nodded in agreement.

"And she took the directions" Yomo said looking around.

"So, we're winging it" Ayato stated.

~

"No, I think the piece goes here"

"I don't think it's suppose to look like a triangle

~

"Ayato what the actual fuck are you doing"

"Whatever the fuck I want"

"No stop"

"you can't control me"

"Yomo help"

"No"

~

"I will hit you with.....piece F"

"I'll half kill you, again"

"WILL EVERYONE STOP WITH THAT THREAT!"

"Idiots stop"

~  
"Okay I think we got it

"It's suppose to be a crib, not a cage"

"You have too high of standards, okay"

~

Touka walked in but she froze in the doorway "Hey how are you guys-"

Yomo laid on the floor giving up on life, and Ayato was charging at Kaneki with piece F, and the 'crib' was it breaking physics looking more like a ball then anything.

She dropped the directions onto the ground, and turned around closing the door "Chiyo" she looked down at the baby in her arms "that is what you must never become, a idiot"

~

"I never thought a crib would be the end of me"

"we can't give up! DONT LET IT DEFEAT YOU"

"Don't let my death be in vain" 

"I-I can't do this without you!"

"you'll have too" 

"oh my god, you two are idiots, kill me"

~

Two hours later, the men came out of the battle of building a crib.

It was finished.

The exhausted men stared at Hinami and Touka, who were sitting peacefully at table drinking coffee, while Chiyo was playing in her new bouncy seat.

what a peaceful life they got to live, because of their sacrifice.

"We did it" Kaneki breathed out.

Touka looked up from her coffee "oh good, now you have to build the changing table" she motioned to the box sitting in the living room.

The men looked at each other.

"What do you say men" Ayato said, they had truly bonded building that crib.

"We're all in this together" Kaneki said placing a hand on Ayatos shoulder, Ayato smiled at him.

"Fuck you two I'm out" Yomo grumbled sitting down, he was so done with their shit.

Okay, maybe just Kaneki and Ayato bonded.

~

And three days later, Chiyos nursery was all set up.

It was painted a ivory color, with white lilies, And dark trees in the corners, The crib, toy box, changing table, bookshelf, were Rosewood, and the chair and rug were a cerulean blue,

But the greatest part, was the ceiling, which was painted as the night sky,

It was breath taking.

And tonight Chiyo would stay, her first night in it her new room, well at least for a few hours at least.

Kaneki laid the sleeping Chiyo in the crib.

"You guys did a great job" Hinami said walking into the room, and looking around.

"Thanks" 

After the shopping disaster, Kaneki insisted he start paying for things for, her and him.

He had taken the money out of the bank and intended to leave it to Hinami, so she would have enough to get a new identity, a new life basically, but since that plan went out the window, with Hinami insisting on using the money she would earn from working at :re to get the new ID, Kaneki had enough for raising Chiyo, and for himself.

But of course, most days, Touka would come home with a new toy or outfit.

"Thats sad though" she pointed at the bookshelf "it's so empty"

"I plan on fixing that, I have to get a disguise before I can go out in public" he smiled "but then I'll take her to her to a book store"

Tears flooded her eyes "it's nice to see you like this, happy" she sniffed.

"You were so sad after everything, then you became Sasaki, I thought you were happy, by really you were so confused and lost, you didn't even remember me" she tired to wipe her tears "and when you freed me, I-I thought it would be the last time we saw each other, I thought I lost you again"

"Hinami...." He pulled her into a hug "B-but, now you're so happy, and that makes me really happy" she smiled through her tears.

"I like this, I like being a family, and I don't want it to ever end" she let her tears fall, he knew what she meant, when he would leave. 

"I do too, I do" he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Write humor, adds a bit of angst to finish it off*  
> Thank 
> 
> Okay but Ayato and Kaneki have a bromance now, yes.
> 
> And the little scene was because I felt I haven't wrote a lot about Hinami and she needed a little spotlight okay.


	5. She does what she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo the rebel   
> And bookstore adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long note typed out and then it was like HA jokes on you and deleted everything.
> 
> It's done this like 6 times and I'm about to stab something with my brush. 
> 
> But summery I've busy and had lack of inspiration. 
> 
> Also I get to see my niece and nephew today!

"Okay it's time to get your ass up!" Touka yelled hitting her brother with a pillow.

"Five more minutes!" he groaned digging his head further into his pillow.

"Nope you gotta work!"

"I don't wanna be a damn waiter"

"Too bad"

Spring was right around the corner, the coffee shop was getting less busy due to the warm weather, but that didn't mean they got to stop working. 

In the makeshift family a schedule had formed in their chaos. 

While Ayato, Yomo, and Touka (the only ones without their identities revealed) worked at the cafe. Either Hinami or Kaneki would take care of Chiyo, whoever wasn't babysitting ended up working in the kitchen at :re.

During the evening, it came down to whoever managed to snatch the little girl first, would take care of her (unless someone else took her).

time was passing and along with their love, Chiyo kept growing.

But with Chiyo growing, a new battle had begun.

A battle of her first word.

While Yomo and Hinami didn't really care, and thought it was best to let her develop on her own, the other three were spending their free time coaching the baby.

Ayato wanted their first word to be, Ayato

Touka wanted it to be, Aunt Touka (though she would settle for either),

And of course Kaneki wanted it to be, Dad.

If one of the three got her alone, they would begin secretly coaching her, but if one of them were caught by the other two they would fake disappointment and scold the person, while Hinami and Yomo just shook their heads.

So far no one was winning, and Chiyo was perfectly content with her baby babbling.

"Ugh" he grumbled climbing out of his bed and walking into the kitchen.

Kaneki had finished seating Chiyo into her high chair, while Yomo and Hinami were enjoying their coffee.

"Morning sunshine" Kaneki smirked causing Ayato to glared at him Hinami smiled at him handing him a cup of coffee.

"Stop being so grumpy, you have to be nice to the customers" Touka scolded him, walking into the room sporting her :re uniform, Ayato grumbled something inaudible so Touka simply ignored him.

Chiyo babbled clapping her hands, Hinami smiled at her "She's getting so big" she tickled the little girls stomach causing the baby to laugh.

"How old is she now?" Touka asked

"Like...." Kaneki thought about it for a moment "five months? we never decided a birthday for her" 

Ayato glared at him "she needs a birthday" he insisted. 

"Okay"

"Now"

Kaneki sighed glancing at the teen whos look was burning into his very soul "Okay fine Hinami get the calendar" she nodded grabbing it off the fridge and handing it to Him.

He flipped through the pages before stopping "So she had to be born sometime in October according to Kimi" he laid the calendar on Chiyos high chair table.

"So what's your plan for the day?" She asked pouring herself some coffee.

Kaneki sat Chiyo in her high chair before searching for something in the cabinet "I was planning on taking her shopping"

"Let me take a wild guess for books?"

He shrugged "Of course, what else could a child need?" Touka shook her head at her friend sipping her coffee to hid her small smile. 

Kaneki turned his head from cabinet to Chiyo "do you want puffs or the cookies?" Though everyone already knowing the answer.

Chiyo had a love for cookies, sure the puffs were okay, but her squeals of joy  whenever he gave her the cookies made it very obvious which she liked better.

"Cook-kies!"

Kaneki nodded "Of course cook-wait!" Everyone froze staring at the little girl who was patting her hands on calendar that laid in front of her.

"Cook-kies!" She yelled before switching back to her babbling.

"Did she just?" Touka eyes widen while Ayato looked pissed "her first fuckin word was cookies!"

"You're just pissed that despite your coaching cookie was her first word"

"You fuckin coached her too!"

"Language" Yomo grumbled while Kaneki walked over kneeling down next to her.

"You said your first word, sweetheart" he smiled stroking the side of her face she smiled at him.

"Dadadada"

"NO!" The siblings shouted together "Yes" Kaneki cheered. 

"I'm giving you all the cookies!"

"No your not!" Touka snapped at him

"Fine I'm getting you books!"

Chiyo clapped her hands at this she was truly his child.

"Ugh did you ever decide the birthday thing?!" Ayato grumbled crossing his arms. This was not good day for him.

"Oh ya that" he walked back to the cabinet grabbing the package of cookies he laid one on each day of the calendar.

"What did I say about the cookies!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes "I won't let her eat them all! The first one she picks will be her birthday"

Chiyo grabbed a cookie

_The 6th_

then she grabbed another

_The 31st_

And another

_The 23rd_

Kaneki quickly put the rest of the cookies back into the package before Touka would get mad, and so the little girl did not have another reason to not sleep all night.

"So the sixth it is!"

~

Roughly an hour later everyone had left willingly to :re, with the excepts of Ayato who got his ass dragged down to the Cafe, and a disguised Kaneki who was taking Chiyo on her first Daddy and Daughter day.

He wanted to make this a special day, and of course what better way to start the day then a book store.

It was Thursday morning. Most were at work or school leaving the store practically empty.

With the except of Kaneki who was pushing Chiyos lilac stroller around the store, his eyes practically sparkling.

Chiyo who was currently a splitting image of her father with her grey eyes also sparklingly, but that was probaly because of her new environment rather then just the books. 

She pointed at the shelf of books "Cook-kies"

"Books" he corrected with a chuckle.

"Cook-kies!"

He shook his head "Like I said earlier, I'm getting you _books"_ he pointed at the shelf _"_ Foryour great achievement!"

"Cook-kies?" 

"yes any...." he sighed " _Cookies_  you want"

He continued their stroll heading towards the children's section, trying to ignore the strange feeling bubbling in his gut.

Chiyo was only a baby she didn't need to read 'Moby Dick' or 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn', But apparently she had other ideas.

The sound of books tumbling to the ground cause Kaneki turned his head down to his daughter. She had apparently decided she wanted _'The Diary of Anne Frank'_.

It's safe to assume she did not know that she didn't have a high enough reading level for that book. 

"No" He scolded her taking the book and fixing the mess she made "you don't just grab things"

Chiyo stared at him giving him with a wide eyed innocent look before grabbing another book. He forgot how uncooperative Chiyo could truly be.

  
The book turned out to be too big for her small hands, and she dropped it "Chiyo" he groaned picking up the book. 

He froze seeing the title ' _King Bileygr'_

Okay way above her reading level.

He shook his head placing it where it belonged.

In the  _'Takatsuki Sen'_ Section.

That's when he remembered this place, this was the place he took Rize on their first date. He froze again memories flooding his head. 

_Go on a date..._

_get your insides gently scrambled..._. 

 

"Dadadada" Kaneki took a deep breath. The past was the past, this is present, focus on the now, on his daughter.

He smiled softly at her "let's go to that kids section"

~  
**'Kamishibai Man  
¥1100'**

**'Hachikō : The True Story of** **a Loyal Dog  
¥1400'**

**'Collection of Grimm Tales  
¥2000'**

**'Hardcover Special Edition Peter Pan  
¥1500'**

The cashier raised an eyebrow at his book choices "Will that be all sir?" Kaneki nodded. The cashier looked at the stroller before shaking her head, and beginning to bag.

"Kaneki-Kun?"

That voice....

 _'Shit shit shit shit shit shit'_ replaying in his head, he slowing turning the the vibrantly colored hair male.

"Tsukiyama"

apparently the past was on a mission to bother him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those prices are lowkey just made up.
> 
> So short summery again.
> 
> Chiyo birthday wasn't just random I picked it for a reason! I even left a little clue in the chapter. 
> 
> Also Cookies was my sisters first word and I felt like it for Chiyo. 
> 
> And finally Chiyos mom and a Sequal?
> 
> So basically I'm not revealing her mom because it's not important for this story!
> 
> But I've been debating a Sequal places 8 years after this story finishes off. 
> 
> It would be forcused around a few groups of ghouls, reveal Chiyos mom, show how Kaneki is influencing the world, and more info the reasoning behind Chiyos creation!
> 
> And no Chiyo is not the protagonist.
> 
> What is she then? Who's the protagonist? Will it be a tragedy? Who knows (me)


	6. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyos Birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running super late on this, and it isn't edited!
> 
> But it's Chiyos birthday and I wanted to get it out!
> 
> I made a little drawing of Chiyo for her birthday! if you wanna check it out here's the link: http://thatdambingewatcher.tumblr.com/post/151428810767/guess-what-today-is-yes-its-chiyos-birthday

"This isn't cookie mix" Ayato grumbled causing Kaneki glanced at his friend "Its fuckin like wet cement"the blue haired teen slammed the spoon down.

Kaneki simply rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to frosting the cake "That's too bad, cookies are Chiyos favorite" he eyed Ayato

"She'll probably cry"

Ayato huffed picking the spoon back up while Kaneki smirked "always works" he whispered.

Ayato glared at him before chucking a fist full of cookie dough at the half ghoul. Kaneki of course dodged it, but the unsuspecting Yomo ending up being hit square in the back.

The two froze as the older male turned towards them, his face unreadable as always.

He stared down the two boys who weren't searching for the nearest exit. Yomo took a deep breath before shaking his head at the two.

"Where are you going?" Touka appeared in the door away as Yomo passed her.

"Anywhere without those two"

  
It was October 6th also known as Chiyos first Birthday. It was ten a.m., Chiyo hadn't woken up yet, and everyone was hard at work. It was defiantly too early for Yomo to be dealing with those two.

The boys were tasked with the cooking, meanwhile the girls were given the job of decorating.

"Well Chiyo just woke up so if you could keep an eye on her that'd be nice" Yomo nodded at his Niece, disappearing upstairs.

"How can you two already start being little shits this early?"

Kaneki pointed at the other male "Ayato started it"

"DID NOT!"

"Did too"

With each 'Did' the two stepped closer together.

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT!"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Touka snapped at the two "get back to work, before I shove that cookie dough down both your throats" The two boys quickly rushed back to their stations.

"That's what I thought" she huffed heading back upstairs.

  
~

Touka unplugged the vacuum, resting her hands on her hips.

It was Three now, and they were putting the finishing touches on everything.

Hinami stood on the kitchen chair hanging up the happy birthday banner over the archway leading to the kitchen "Does this look alright?" She asked.

"A little to the left" Touka cocked her head.

"Like this?"

She crossed her arms "No a little more" Hinami turned back to Touka, her looked saying if all.

"More"

After a few more more's Hina was on her tip two stretching practically as far as she could.

"How about now?"

"Hmmm?"

Yomo walked into the living room carrying Choyo who was still dressed in her orange and pink buy onesie

"What do you think?" Touka asked

He stared at the banner "A little more to the left"

Hinami nodded reaching out, but instead she lost her balance falling to the ground.

"Ow....."

Yomo sat Chiyo down joining Touka to check on Hinami.

Chiyo quickly crawled towards the living room table.

"Are you alight?"

She pulled herself into a stand, using the table as support.

"I'm fine"

On the living table resided Sandwiches, punch, and of course cookies.

"I don't see a bruise"

Chiyo reached for the cookies, but tragically they were out of the child's reach.

"Guys I'm fine"

Chiyo huffed sitting on the ground.

"I don't know you hit your head pretty hard"

With a evil in her eyes, Chiyo grabbed the table cloth "kookies" she said with determination and a yank.

"You really don't-"

Crash!

"CHIYO!"

None of the punch or food landed on Chiyo, only the floor.

Chiyo looked over at a angry Touka, a look of innocence plastered on her face as she reached for the cookie.

Touka crossed her arms "don't you dare"

Chiyo kept her innocent look as she grabbed a cookie sticking it in her mouth and crawling as fast as she could away.

"YOU LITTLE!"

~

The small makeshift family plus Banjou, Uta, Nishiki, Kimi, and Itori sat in the living room. They were waiting for Kaneki to bring out the cake.

Itori was holding Chiyo, tickling her stomach with her long nails, Uta sat next to her playing Peek-a-boo with the little girl.

Hinami sat between to Ayato and Banjou, but was currently in a conversation with Banjou. Nishiki of course sat with his girlfriend.

"Maybe it's a good thing she did that" Ayato mumbled to his sister, who sat beside him.

Touka glared at her brother "how exactly? Did you have to clean up those red punch stains! I don't think so!"

"Not the mess! I was thinking, the only two people who can eat any of that are Kimi and Chiyo" Ayato shrugged "I don't know about you, but I highly doubt they could finish an entire tray of sandwiches and a whole bowl of punch by themselves"

Touka was about to argue but she shut her mouth, He did have a good point.

Kaneki walked out of the kitchen sitting the white frosted Birthday cake on the table.

Yomo flipped the lights off, and Kaneki took Chiyo from Itori's lap to sit in front of the cake.

The father and daughter sat down and the group began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Chiyo  
Happy birthday to you!"

"YAHOOO!"

"Why Itori?" Yomo shook his head while everyone ignored her and clapped.

Chiyo joined in on the clapping, before Kaneki ushered to the candle. The two blew at it together, though Chiyo gave out more spit then air.

~

Chiyo using her hands, dug into her chocolate cake. She put half of it in her mouth before offering some to her father.

"No thank you sweetheart"

"She'll cry yunno"

Kaneki turned to glare at the boy, while Ayato smirked.

Let's just say Kaneki did not have a wonderful time in the bathroom that evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter at all, and I'll fix it when I have the time.
> 
> Little bits at based off my nephew, who will stare at you while he does something he's not suppose too!
> 
> Also thinks he needs to share food with everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates! I started school and I'm going to be busy all weekend. 
> 
> Also don't worry I'm going back into time for when she's younger, I missed so many moments!
> 
> But I wanted to celebrate her birthday!


End file.
